


Blue

by ForeverMyQueen



Series: My Book of Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverMyQueen/pseuds/ForeverMyQueen
Series: My Book of Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792138
Kudos: 1





	1. Her Eyes Were Blue

She was silent

Dressed all in black

A gun at her hip and a knife on her thigh

Hair tied back tight

A thin black choker and a silver chain

Holding a photo in the heart

And there was rage in her eyes

Hot white rage

Her eyes were blue

When they saw her, 

No one saw

The hot orange flames framing her black silhouette

The bright red blood decorating the darkness

All they saw was her eyes

They were blue


	2. She Wasn't Blue Anymore

And then the bullets

Rained down

Black and silver and

bright blood red 

and her eyes opened and

the blue was soaked in

a sheet of fog

And when they closed her eyes and 

wiped the red and 

opened then again for the world to see her

all decorated in her blue silk

and her hair tied in the braided knots

and her eyelids painted blue

with her lips pink and her lashes black

Her eyes weren't blue anymore-

they were like his heart

Fog and Gray and Empty

and there

and gone


End file.
